1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, for receiving image data, which is printable data including characters, figures, symbols, lines or the like, from an external machine, converting the received image data into a print image, and printing the image.
This invention further relates to an image forming system comprising an external machine, such as a personal computer, for preparing image data and an image forming unit as described above.
This invention also relates to an image forming system as described above that further includes an information processing unit and a terminal adapter unit for executing speed conversion and protocol conversion and conducting wireless or wire data communication with the external machine.
2. Conventional Art
Upon reception of image data from an external machine such as a personal computer or a host computer, a conventional image forming unit forms a print image based on the received image data and prints as many copies as instructed from the external machine.
FIG. 25 is a schematic block diagram shown a conventional image forming unit. The image forming unit 21 comprises an interface ("I/F") section 22 for receiving image data from an external machine; a data conversion section 23 for converting the image data received into print data, a storage section 24 for storing programs that control the image forming unit 21, font data required for the data conversion section 23, and the like; a printing section 25 for printing the data from the data conversion section 23; and a control section 26 for controlling the other sections.
However after printing a particular image, the conventional image forming unit erases all data related to the image. Thus, to re-print the same image, the print command must once again be in issued from the information processing unit. If the image data is not stored in a floppy disk, a hard disk, or the like, the printed paper must be copied by a copy machine. However, copying on a copy machine does not provide the same high resolution as does generating the print data from the information processing unit.